Once Upon A Dragon Chapter 1 The Meet
by OnceRider
Summary: This story is about what would happen if some of the main characters from Once Upon A Time would end up in Berk from How to Train Your Dragon


It was a sunny day in Storybrooke and it was a special day, it is Emma and Killian's first wedding anniversary, and they are celebrating it at granny's, with most of their friends and family. Snow, David, Henry, and Regina. It was about time for cake when all of a sudden, they hear a noise coming from the docks, so they went to investigate. It was a portal. "First off, where did it come from, second where does it go?" Regina questioned. "I don't know, maybe we should find out ourselves." Emma recommended. So, they all went through the portal and ended up in another realm that they've never seen before.

Meanwhile, in Berk all the Vikings were gathered in the Great Hall, the new chief of Berk, Hiccup, along with his dragon, Toothless the new alpha of all dragons, except for the babies of course. Hiccup was discussing the repair plans for Berk, ever since the battle with Drago and the Bewilderbeast, Berk was cluttered with new dragons, from Valka's mountain, and Drago's dragon army. "What should we do chief, Berk is getting crowded with all the new dragons?" Gobber asked Hiccup. "I know Gobber, that's why I gathered everyone here, to make plans for new buildings for both Vikings and dragons." Hiccup concluded.

In the meantime, Emma, Killian, and the others were trying to figure out where they ended up. "Where the bloody hell are we?" Killian asked, impatiently. "Well it you would hold on a minute, captain, I will tell you." Regina explained. "I might know where we are." Henry replied, as he was looking around. "Where, kid?" Emma queried. "Berk" Henry clarified. "Where is Berk located exactly?" Snow inquired. Off in the distance they heard strange sounds. "What the bloody hell was that?" Killian wondered. "Dogs?" David pleaded. "Sheep?" Emma added. "No, those where dragons." Henry stated.

Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Toothless sensed something different in Berk and started growling. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked the dragon. Then Toothless walked towards the Great Hall doors. "Toothless?" Hiccup asked, puzzled towards him. Hiccup was following Toothless, which looks to be heading towards the fishing docks. "Toothless, where are you going?" "Bud?" Hiccup questioned his friend, confused.

Back at the docks, "I hear someone or something coming…" Snow warned the others. "How big, mom?" Emma wondered. "I have no clue, Emma." Snow replied. Regina holding a fireball in her hand using her magic "Let me take care of this." Then they spotted a medium sized black dragon with green eyes and a prosthetic tail, followed by a one-legged Viking with brown hair, and green eyes. The Night Fury started growling at the intruders. "Who are you, and how did you get past our scouts?" Hiccup interrogated. "We would like to know the same thing, mate." Killian rudely added. "Excuse me, Hiccup? Are we in Berk?" Henry asked with calmness in his voice. "How do you know my name?" Hiccup asked in a defensive way.

"You probably wouldn't understand, hey Toothless." Henry calmly said. Toothless looked at him with a puzzled look. Hiccup watched Henry closely as Henry cautiously got closer to his dragon friend. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Toothless doesn't really trust newcomers." Hiccup warned. Toothless continued to growl at them. "Henry get away from that thing!" Regina demanded while holding a fireball in her hand using magic. Hiccup grabs his sword and ignites it to protect himself and the Night Fury. "Toothless keep your guard up about these guys." Hiccup commanded. "We don't want any trouble." David butted in. "Let me introduce ourselves." Emma requested. "I'm Emma, this is my husband Killian, my son Henry, my parents Snow White and David, and my good friend Regina who is also Henry's mother." "Nice to meet you, I'm Hiccup, and this is my good pal Toothless, welcome to Berk." Hiccup greeted, telling the Night Fury to back down, and putting his sword away. "Follow me." Hiccup demanded.

So, the citizens of Storybrooke followed the one-legged Viking and his dragon into Berk. They all looked around once they got into the large Viking village covered in bits of ice. "What happened here? If you don't mind me asking." David asked politely. "There was a man here that goes by the name," Hiccup said. "Drago Bludvist." Henry muttered. "How do you, nevermind." Hiccup said confused, "Anyways, Drago and his dragon…" Hiccup said while pointing to a sketch of a giant water dragon. "Known as the Bewilderbeast."

Hiccup led them to the Great Hall. "Welcome, to the Great Hall." Hiccup welcomedly said as they walked through the doors. "Hiccup, who are they?" A blonde Viking with blue eyes and an ax asked. "Meet Emma, Killian, Henry, Regina, Snow, and David." Hiccup greeted them to her. "Hi, I'm Astrid." She on the other hand had a tall two-legged blue and yellow dragon behind her. "Oh, and this is Stormfly, she is a Deadly Nadder." Then behind her was four more Vikings and three more dragons. One of the Vikings was big and had a big rusty orange-brown colored dragon with bumps all over it. Another was a little shorter with black hair and had a large red dragon. The other two Vikings were twins, they both had long blonde hair, and they shared a large two-headed green dragon. "I'm Fishlegs, and this is Meatlug, she is a Gronckle." The large Viking addressed. "Snotlout!" The smaller Viking shouted. The large red dragon lit Snotlout's helmet on fire, "Hookfang!" Snotlout angrily muttered. The two twins were arguing. "Ruff, Tuff, we have guests." Hiccup said disappointedly. They continued to argue ignoring Hiccup and the other Vikings. "Barf, Belch, can you do something, please?" Hiccup added.

"Nice to meet you all." Snow commented. They were all sitting down eating. "Is there anywhere we can stay for a while?" David asked politely. "At least until we can figure out how to get back home." Regina added. "Yes, but it's not much." Hiccup answered them. "Follow me." Astrid added. So, they followed her to the dragon stables, where there were some empty stalls. "Sorry about that, but it's all we have, we don't get much visitors." Astrid said apologetically. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with all these dragons?" Emma seeked an answer. "Here in Berk, we train dragons." Astrid replied.


End file.
